That's not what I meant!
by Evil Detective
Summary: Never take everything for granted. Kouko learned this the hard way as a certain busty pro is showing interest at her favorite Sukoyan. Of course, she won't give up on Sukoyan that easily. Kouko/Sukoya/Yandere!Hayari. OT3 Fun?


**That's not what I Meant!**

A/n: Big thanks to _**nightsentinel09 **_for beta-ing. God knows how this fic will be if she's not here. :P

Kouko/Sukoya/Hayari, one of my fave Saki OT3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukoyan, Kouko, or Hayarin.

* * *

"Kokaji... Sukoya." Sukoya turned around, only to see a long brown haired pro, Mizuhara Hayari.

She remembered playing against Hayari on the Inter High ten years ago, beating her in the process to be The Champion.

"Hayari-chan?" Sukoya replied adorably, and Kouko, who was with her felt a little... jealous.

Kouko knew how Sukoya often addressed her fellow mahjong pros with 'chan' suffix, like Mihirogi-pro, who Sukoya called 'Uta-chan', and Fujita-pro, who she addressed as 'Yasuko-chan', but that's because they both looked up to her.

Well, definitely not literally on Fujita's case.

Kouko crossed her arms and tried her best to not giving the big breasted pro a nasty look.

_'What business could she have with my Sukoyan?' _Kouko then dropped her arms and tried to be more civil. She have decided to greet her fellow idol, although Kouko is an Idol Announcer, whereas Hayarin is Idol Pro.

"Good day, Mizuhara Pro!" Kouko greeted cheerfully, in which Hayarin replied with a frown.

Her Sukoya is looking at that good-for-nothing commentator.

The long haired pro quickly put up a cheerful looks as the Former World's number two looked at her.

"Why, Hayari wanted to say good day too, Fukuyo-san!" She said cheerfully, cautious to not let any malice heard from her tune.

Sukoya looked at her, smiling to the busty pro.

Kouko rolled her eyes at this, and Hayari tried to not snicker.

_'Take that bitch, my Sukoya is looking at me, no one else!'_

"Is something wrong, Hayari-chan?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kokaji-san." Hayari replied sweetly, much too sweet for Kouko's taste, she felt sick. Kouko looked at Hayari in disgust.

_'Yuck. She really is a creep. And, that's a total fake...'_ Kouko thought, eyebrow furrowed.

But Sukoya didn't notice this, and instead smiled even brighter, making Hayari's heart goes doki doki and causing Kouko to grit her teeth in jealousy.

_'That's a total fake, Sukoyan! Come to your senses!'_

"Feel free to call me Sukoya." Sukoya said charmingly, looking straight at Hayari's eyes, making the long haired pro blush.

Sukoya was completely unaware that she has such an amazing smile. She's a natural pimp, even though she was quite dense.

Hayari sighed slowly, Sukoya really has princely smile.

_'First name basis, got it!'_ Hayari cheered on the inside - looks like it's all going to be according to her plan.

Kokaji Sukoya is so cute, and she fits with someone cute like herself.

_'What... What's happening here?'_

Kouko's eyebrow twitched.

_'Did Sukoyan even realize what she is doing?'_ Kouko thought, not amused with how the whole event unfolded. _'That manipulative bitch...'_

"So, Sukoya?"

_'Without honorifics!?'_ At this, Kouko is about to scream and clobber the twin tailed pro with her bag.

_'Calm down, Kouko. Play it cool.'_ Kouko thought, reminding herself.

"What is it, Hayari-chan?" Sukoya asked calmly and Kouko restraint herself from banging her head on the nearest wall.

_'How come Sukoya is so calm? I mean, this... Mizuhara Hayari is pretty straightforward with her advances, unless...'_

Kouko's eyes widened.

_'She doesn't realize that Mizuhara Hayari is hitting on her!?'_ Kouko stared at Sukoya in shock.

Well, Sukoya has been pretty dense with all her advances so far, but...

Kouko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Would you like to have lunch with Hayari?" Hayari asked, with a bright smile that could easily made anyone go putty on her hands.

Anyone except Kokaji Sukoya, that is.

Kouko rolled her eyes. She decided to intervene before shit got real.

That there is the unthinkable possibility that Sukoya forgot their lunch date.

"Ah, sorry, Mizuhara-pro..." Kouko replied, slightly startling her favorite short black haired pro.

Mizuhara looked at Kouko with deep hatred.

Sukoya turned to look at Kouko with a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Kouko-chan? Sukoya asked innocently, not realizing a jealous Hayari and a triumphed Kouko is currently competing for her attention.

"Well, Sukoyan, we already got a plan for a lunch date, no?" Kouko said cheerfully, taking drastic measures by grabbing Sukoya's right hand, allowing it to touch her breasts.

Sukoya blushed at how Kouko is behaving, but decided to let it slide.

* * *

Meanwhile –

"What the hell are we doing?" Sumire mumbled, as she stood behind Awai.

Awai grinned ear to ear. "Spying for a potential threesome date."

"You really are an idiot." Sumire retorted as she rolled her eyes at this reply. That was to be expected.

"By the way, I didn't know that Mizuhara Pro likes Kokaji Pro that much... most of times it sounded like she hates her?" Awai wondered out lout and Sumire stared at her in disbelief.

"She's tsundere towards her." The blue haired Shiraitodai Vice President instantly replied. '_And Yandere, too.' _Sumire added as an afterthought.

"Well, Sukoyan, we already got a plan for a lunch date, no?" Sumire and Awai stared as Kouko clung to Kokaji Pro from their hiding place, and Awai seemed happy with this development.

"Go! Super Announcer!" Awai cheered for Kouko in whisper, not wanting to make the three women realized she was spying on them.

"This is absurd!" Sumire stated lowly. She wanted to whack Awai and say they shouldn't spy, but she herself is curious and wanted to know what will happen next.

* * *

"Ah, we do, Kouko-chan." Sukoyan replied with a small smile on her face.

_'Wait. Kouko-chan has never been this straightforwards with her advance...'_ Sukoya thought but then she let it slide. Her life would be complete if she knew the busty announcer partner really liked her, not just some crush or admiration.

"Gomen ne, Hayari-chan..." Sukoya started, but Hayari cut her off.

"But, Hayari wants to have super important business with you too, Sukoya!" Hayari said, giving Sukoya a puppy dog looks, one which made Sukoya almost relent.

_'Now what would you do, eh, Fukuyo-san?'_ Hayari grinned darkly inside while she gave Sukoya her best puppy dog looks.

Kouko looked at the twenty eight years old pro in disbelief.

_'No. Way.'_

"Ah, well..." Sukoya was about to reply, but Kouko once again cut her response.

"You could always save _your _business for another day." Kouko replied civilly, but on the inside, she actually wanted to just grab Sukoya and go far away from the Idol Pro.

_'That was rather harsh coming from Kouko...'_ Sukoya thought, but she agreed that she shouldn't change her plan with her biggest fan just like that.

_'Why are you replying to her, you good for nothing announcer!'_ Hayari thought as she looked at a smug Kouko.

"Well, you see Hayari-chan..." Sukoya was about to state that she agreed wholeheartedly with Kouko's reasoning, but Hayari cut her off again.

What's with people and not letting her finish a damn sentence?

"Do you hate Hayari, Sukoya?" Hayari asked with teary eyes. The long brown haired pro decided to switch her tactic.

"Huh?" Sukoya responded dumbly, unsure where this would lead her.

_'Why... You- scheming charlatan!' _Kouko stared at Hayari in disgust. _'She should go into politics...'_

"Hayari is sad..." Hayari sniffed to make herself looks pitiful.

Kouko made a face, hoping that Sukoyan wouldn't fall for that.

_'Well, do I?'_ Sukoya thought to herself. _'I don't see why I should hate her... If anything, it is her who should hate me for beating her on the match ten years ago...'_

"Hayari-chan..." Sukoya started.

"Hayari just wanted to have a lunch with you... is it too much to ask?" Hayari continued, still giving Sukoya her puppy dog eyes that made Kouko rolls her eyes.

Very cliche.

"Well, no, but I've promised Kouko that we'll have lunch together..." Sukoya firmly stated, and Kouko let a winning smile blossom on her face.

'_Take that!' _Kouko thought, a big grin on her face. _'It's me whom she likes, not you!'_

"But if you really insisted we should have lunch together, then let's go, Kouko-chan, Hayari-chan!" Sukoya gave both women a cheerful smile.

_'WHAT!?'_ Hayari and Kouko thought at the same time, totally not expecting this kind of answer.

_'Why would you say that, Sukoyan! That's mean...'_ Kouko thought, she was tempted to cry.

_'That's good enough for today. Sukoya will be Hayari's sooner or later after all...'_ Hayari thought and she nodded, satisfied with Sukoya's idea.

"Sure, you don't mind, right, Fukuyo-san?" Hayari replied cheerfully, and Sukoya turned her attention to Kouko, who smiled toward her.

"Of course." Kouko simply replied. _'I mind... very much!'_ Kouko added inside, but the fact that Sukoya beamed made her suffering worth it.

Now she has to endure having lunch with this... Pro.

_'Wait, wasn't she supposed to be Sukoyan's rival?'_ Kouko thought, unsure why Hayari is being way too friendly toward Sukoyan.

"Hayari is happy!" Hayari stated before she clung herself on Sukoya's free left hand.

"Um!" Sukoya simply replied with a smile, and once again Kouko rolled her eyes at how Sukoyan's naively replied to the pro's advances.

"Then, let's go together, Kouko-chan, Hayari-chan!" Sukoya said cheerfully, she can't wait to have lunch with her biggest fan and Japan's top rank pro.

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/n:**

So how was it?

Yeah, Hayarin is Tsundere/Yandere in this fic, because I think it would be much fun.

Also, she refers herself as 'Hayari'.

Read and Review (if you want to know what will happen next)!


End file.
